ironskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wörterbuch der Mondsprache
Dictionary for "moon german" spoken by the nazis on the moon. Wie sprechen die Mondnazis im Jahre 2018? Wir wollen ein "Mond-Nazi-Wörterbuch" erstellen , das wir unter anderem für die deutsche Synchronfassung verwenden werden. Hier könnt ihr Wörter oder auch ganze Sätze kreieren oder alte Wörter "vermonden". Was würde ein Mondnazi zu einem Handy sagen? Würde Facebook Gesichtsbuch heissen? Was gibt es mitlerweile an neuen technischen Errungenschaften oder gar Nahrungsmitteln und Materialien auf dem Mond? Wird jetzt anders geflucht, gescherzt, angeredet? Wir freuen uns über viel Input!!! 'A' Antigravitation Andromeda Aufmarschgebiet Raumwaffe (für Luftwaffe) 'B' Basisinstandhaltungstrupp (Putztrupp) Blitzbirne Blaubacken (Erdenbewohner) Blitzflugscheibe Bereitschaftsgrade 1-5 C Chemielaborantsassistent Chaoswerfer (Handlicher Mini-Hitzesuchraketen Startgerät) D''' Datenverarbeitungseinheit Z45 (Computer zu ehren Konrad Zuse) Dauerwurst Deutscher Mondstahl Drittes Reich 2.0 Dauerbrot '''E Endlager ( Kz ähnlich ) Elektromagnetisches Feld Elektromagnetismus Endflug (mystische Weiterentwicklung des Endsieges) Energiesparmobil Erdbefreiung Erdkristallnacht Erdhintergrund (Menschen mit "Migrationshintergrund") Erdfeind Elektrogavitationsflugkreisel Elektroplasma Elektroplasmose Endkrieg (2.0) erdgebunden (Adjektiv mit abfälliger Verwendung, etwa: "räudige, erdgebundene Amerikaner") Extralunare Lebensraumerweiterung Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Endlösung Elektrokamera (Digicam) Erdahnen Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) F Funktelegramm (für SMS) Führungskraft Fernsprecher Flott (statt cool, chic etc.) Flugkreisel Flugscheibe Fluxkompressor G Gaußkanone Gaia (Geistige Führerin der Mondnazis nach der Landung auf dem Mond) Galaktisch! (Ausdruck der Entzückung) Gravitationskontrolle H Haunebu (Flugscheiben Typ) Hart wie Monderz Herrenrasse Handtelefon (für Handy, cell-phone) Himmelssturm H²0-Spüler I Interstelaresvernichtungsgerät (InVeGe) Infanterie ISS (Interstelare Schutz Staffel) Ionenbomber Interstellare Säuberung J Jenseitsflugmaschine K Klapprechengerät (Laptop) Kleinstrechengerät (für computerchip) Kampflappen (Schimpfwort für einen Feigling) Kampfzonen Kapitulation (niemals!) Kabellose Mondnetzverbindung knorke Kokolores Kommandoposten Kraft Strahl Kanone (für Laser) L Luger 2.0 Lunares Exil Lunar Schatten Lunare Strahlung M Mischvölker / Mischlinge Mondborn e.V. Mondpudding (die Leibspeise der Mondnazis. Genaue Inhaltsstoffe unbekannt) Mondhitlerjugend Mondjugend Muttererde Mutterplanet Mondfront Mobiler Volksempfänger Mondbräu Mondgouvernement (besser: Mondregierung, Nazis benutzen keine Anglizismen. Nie. Niemals.) Monderrad Meteorblitzkrieg Mondschein (Selbstgebrannter) MP 2018 -Sturmgewehr der Mondnazis Mondnopoli N''' Nasen (abfällig für NASA-Mitarbeiter) Nachrichtenübermittlungsgerät Neuschwabenland Neu-Germanien (dt. Benennung des Mondes) Nukleares Fegefeuer Nebelwerfer NSDAP-RO (= Raumorganisation, in Anlehnung an die Auslandsorganisation – nur noch als Traditionsverband) O Obversationstrupp Operation Götterdämmerung optische Konsole (Monitor) Orbitale Liquidierungsdrohne P Panzeraufbereitungsanlage Panzerdiesel (Getränk bestehend aus Apfelwein und Bier) Potzblitz, in welch ein Schlammassel haben Sie uns gebracht? Platthelmwetter (=Meteoritenschauer) Plasmawerfer Q Quecksilberstange '''R Raum Kampf Bomber (RaKa) Raumkolonialisation Raumtorpedo Raumkampfträger Zeppelin-Klasse Rechner (Computer) Reichsflugscheibe Reichshauptquartier Reichskriegsflagge Reichsmondbrigarde Reichserneuerung Raumwaffe (Luftwaffe) S 'S'trahlenwerfer Schattenkrieger Schumann-Levitator ein Schtonk (ein Schwindel, a hoax (title of movie about the Hitler diaries scam) Sauerkraut "Das ist mit STERNSCHNUPPE" Sappalottchen (Ausdruck von gespielter Kränkung) Säuberungsflotte Schwarze Sonne Kommando Schweinehund! Siedlungsprogramm "Neues Reich" Sieg Sonnenheil Soziale Vernetzungsplattform ( Facebook ) Speicherscheibe (= CD-ROM) Seit 5 Uhr 45 wird zurückgekehrt! STUKAF (Sturzkampf-Flugscheibe) SWAG (Sonnenwindausgleichsgenerator) T Tastatur (= Keyboard; Tastatureingabe / Spracherkennung) Thorswagen (Bomberzeppelin) Thule-Tachyonator Todesplanet Totenkopf Terrestrische Kommunikation Terrestrische Befreiungsarmee Thule Tachyonen Generatoren Terrast ( abwertende Bezeichnung der Erdlinge) U Urplanet U-Wagen (unterirdisches Fahrzeug) Untermensch V Vril (Flugscheiben Typ) Volksempfänger Volksfernsprecher (Jedermanns-Handy) Vergeltungsraumschiff Volksflugscheibe Volksgleiter vorglühen (z.B. von Flugscheiben, etc.) Vrilscheibenrennen Vril Gemeinschaft Vril Fakultät Vril Gesellschaft V3 Vergeltungswaffe V7 W Walküren (Bezeichnung schnelle Jäger und Aufklärer) Weiß Wehrmond Weltnetz Weltnetzempfänger X Xenon Xenol (Mondalkohol) Y Yankee Z Zielplanet Zeppelin Zyklotron Zuse 2000 (Moderner Rechner) Category:Language Category:Jagdufos Category:Hartweizenstränge (Spaghetti) Category:Zyklotron Category:mobiler Volksempfänger (Handy)